Stable and some radioisotope labeled compounds have been synthesized to support other laboratory projects. Structural analogues of 1-methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine were prepared. The synthesis of 13C6-(phenyl)-labeled norepinephrine from guaiacol-(phenyl-13C6) has been initiated.